Beyond the Stars
by LavenderLake1
Summary: Chaos has always threatened the peace of the universe. So of course, Sailor Moon answers the call to fight against evil. Determined to win, the chains of space and time are broken. "Chaos will be defeated. Even if it takes three life times. Even if it means destroying everything."
1. Author's Note

**Hey thanks for taking the time to look at this fanfic! There are a couple things that I'd like to emphasize before you start reading.**

 **Names ~ Attention to names will be crucial in this story. The plot is planned to be fairly complex and names may refer to a specific entity or entities that exist. For example, the name Usagi may refer to the same person when the name Serenity is used, but in some chapters it may not.**

 **This story is set in an alternative setting. It may be confusing as the story starts but it will become more clear in time.**

 **If there is something that is unclear in a chapter, it will be answered or clarified some point in time, just make sure to leave a review.**

 **That's all you need to know for now. I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ Lavender**


	2. Chapter 1: Fall from Grace

Usagi's limp body spiraled down toward the ground. Her elegant, white dress turning a deep red. A long obsidian black sword glinted mockingly in the hands of a cackling figure only breaths away. Galaxia, a senshi who was once called a hero had fallen to the darkness. In her suit dyed with hate she cradled the onyx sword, staring intently at the droplets of red that fell from the blade.

"I'll add your beautiful starseed to my collection now Sailor Moon. Now you won't have to feel quite so lonely anymore." She slurred. Galaxia crossed her arms quickly, her gold bracelets filling with power. "Goodbye, Sailor Moon." She whispered with a grin as she let the bursts of energy run free. Usagi gasped a sudden and intense pain filling her body till she was numb.

Galaxia smirked, the bright beautiful starseed of the moon princess was finally hers. She reached out a hand to grasp the shining flower shaped starseed but a bright rainbow light began to emit from it. Galaxia's arm froze. She turned her head away, the light growing brighter and brighter, too bright for the villainous senshi to withstand. Suddenly the light faded away, Galaxia turned back to find only a flash of what appeared to be dark pink curls. She snarled angrily, her beautiful starseed was gone and all that was left was a corpse.

* * *

Far far away from where Galaxia stood, in the Space Galaxy Cauldron...

"Beautiful starseed of the eternal realm, hear this prayer. I beckon thee head my call return from the hearth and shine your light on those who need love and favor." Somewhere in the galaxy a twinkling starseed shone. A semi transparent form appearing from the light, fair Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom had awaken. "Serenity." A voice called to the confused princess.

A beautiful lady with long locks of blonde hair tinged with red, stood before the princess. "I am Galaxia's truest self. I am the spirit of her starseed. The hope she had before she locked chaos away in her body. I have a mission for you dear bearer of the eternal starseed."

Serenity stood flabbergasted. "I beg you, please do what I could not. Become the true light of hope and save us all from this terrible future." The lady begged. Serenity held a hand over her heart in quiet thought.

"Please. I have tried many times to undo chaos' binds but I-I have not done my duty. Please Serenity, go to the past and guide our future to hope. My body is becoming completely taken over by Chaos. I will give to you the rest of my power, so please, save the future." Serenity's eyes widened as Galaxia's true form began to disappear. The spirit of Galaxia's starseed shimmered like fairy dust before simply fading away with a faint smile.

Serenity though panicking felt a burst of power, her body becoming corporal once more. Her starseed which hovered in front of her began to change, a gold tinge beginning to appear. The starseed slowly retreated back into her body causing a bright light to surround the girl. Serenity's hair was no longer a sunny yellow gold but a white edged with silver.

Serenity only beginning to comprehend the situation was overwhelmed once more as Galaxia's true voice echoed inside her head. "I send thee to the far off past, with gilded wings and golden staff. To light the fire that burns the torch, the messiah of a bloodless north. Thy powers shall be one with thee and thy stars shalt be free in thee galaxy."

* * *

"Are you ok?" A voice rang in the background. "Hurry, we need to help her Motoki!" The voice screamed, panic clear in the woman's tone. "Unazuki, calm down. You need to breath or else we'll never be able to help her." The older blonde said softly to his younger sister.

A petite woman was crumpled in a heap in the middle of a flower bed in Juban park, her face buried in flower petals. Her startling silvery hair brought attention to her immediately however not one person had seen the pretty girl in the park previously, it was as if she had appeared from thin air. Andrew knelt down in the grass and whispered to the girl to see if she was awake. When she didn't respond, Andrew prodded her slightly on the back. To his relief the girl let out a quiet whimper. "Good. So she's not dead, now what?" Unazuki mumbled. Andrew looked over the girl for any injuries, seeing none he carefully lifted the slumbering figure. Andrew, seeing the silver haired maiden's face for the first time was quite surprised. "Usagi-chan?!"

Stirring from her sleep, the silver haired princess awoke startled to hear ragged breaths come from within. Her white dress with embroidered with delicate beads and gold trim was torn and soiled, dirt coating the outer layers. "Usagi! You're finally awake, I was worried." A tall, bubbly blonde exclaimed as he entered the small dimly lit room that Serenity had failed to notice. The princess thought deeply for a moment, before remembering that he had been a companion in her most recent life, a young attractive man who worked in the arcade when she was still in junior high and then a cafe in her high school years.

"I'm sorry for the trouble... I'm fine now." She muttered her eyes failing to meet his.

"Man I barely recognized you Usagi, what's with the new hair color? Some boy break your heart?" Motoki chuckled. "But seriously what were you doing out there? Are you sure you're okay?"

Serenity answered slowly thinking as she spoke. "No I did not cry over a boy, I just simply felt like a change and yes I am perfectly fine, I just got a little carried away in the park no need to worry but... shouldn't you be at work Motoki?" She asked, remembering how hardworking he'd been.

Motoki glanced at the antique clock that hung on the wall next to the bed that his friend lied on. "Oh shoot! I'm late, want me to give you a ride back home or do you wanna come down to the arcade with me?"

Serenity nodded her head. "A game or two wouldn't hurt." She mumbled, her thoughts processing the information, Motoki still worked at the arcade so that meant she was in junior high. Her thoughts continued to drift leaving her to wonder whether she'd met the other senshi yet.

"Before we leave could I borrow your phone. I wanna make sure my mom isn't too worried." She smiled happily, piecing together a facade she'd once lived by.

"Hey, while you're at it why don't you invite Naru-chan to come too?" Serenity was surprised, she had indeed come to a time before she'd known about her powers and the other senshi.

"Great idea! Thanks Motoki!" She squealed, the princess though she had once acted that way felt a slight discomfort, a part of her longed to once again be the Usagi that he knew instead of having to pretend. The heavy burden of fate had tampered with the girl he'd known, she was beyond Usagi now.

Serenity ran over to Motoki's kitchen and picked up the phone. She pressed random numbers on the dial and waited for a beep to sound on the other end before she hung up. She'd asked solely to take a breather and asses the situation. The reality of being far more complex than she thought it would have been, she'd come to the realization that she'd have to relearn the details that had painted her life as Usagi Tsukino. Despite retaining her memories, it was impossible to know everything.

Before walking back out to the living room, Usagi quickly tore off the top layer of her dress the sheer gauze revealing a finer white cloth. She quickly tossed the soiled top layers in the trash before walking out to the living room. "Seems like nobody's picking up, guess we should get going huh?" Serenity called out to Motoki who'd been waiting for her in the living room.

"Yup, best be going." Motoki replied, grabbing his car keys off a hook and swinging open the door to his apartment. Serenity followed Motoki as he exited the apartment, following down to the parking space with his car. They quickly entered the vehicle and sped to the arcade.

When they reached the arcade, Motoki parked his car directly in front of the building, and quickly leapt out to grab some things out of the trunk.

"There you are, what took you so long." A man asked Motoki suddenly, startling the poor blonde.

"Ah, sorry Mamoru. I got a little side tracked." Motoki replied with a sheepish laugh. Mamoru rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You know what happens when I don't get my daily dose of caffeine , don't you?" Mamoru sighed, the bags under his eyes indicating his weariness.

"Motoki?" A voice suddenly called from within the car. Serenity had remained in the car for a moment longer to freshen up. Motoki had lent her some make up wipes that his sister had left in his car, which Serenity used with thanks. Serenity had used the make up wipes to clear the dirt and grime that layered her face with ease. When she stepped out of the car to give her friend a hand however, she had not expected another man.

"Hello." She muttered her breath hitching in her chest, her life was a intangible tangle of complexity that never seemed to end.

"Hi, Mamoru Chiba. Pleasure to meet you." Mamoru introduced himself fluidly giving her a charming smile, after a quick glare at Motoki. Serenity smiled back, her heart beating faster. "Usagi Tsukino, the pleasure is all mine" She replied eloquently, her eyes meeting his.

"Ahh, Usagi why don't you head in first?" Motoki muttered tossing her the keys to the arcade and giving her puppy dog eyes. Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes but did as he suggested, leaving the men to talk.

"Care to explain?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow, a hand clenched against his friends shoulder. Motoki sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "She's a regular, she needed a hand so I helped her."

Mamoru punched his friend slightly on the forearm, his eyebrows narrowed in disappointment. "Didn't I warn you about leading those poor girls on? You don't want to give her the wrong idea Motoki."

"Calm down, it's not like that. Don't worry about it, she's not remotely interested in me like that, none of those girls are." Motoki reasoned, leading the way to the arcade. Mamoru astounded by his friends stupidity, could do little more than sigh and groan over the utter uselessness and insolence of his best friend.

"Fine, keep living in your naive little bubble, but don't blame me when you have girls crying at your feet." Mamoru chastised earning only a laugh in response as they entered the arcade, the automatic doors swinging open.

The arcade was simple but charming, the blue walls giving the place a calm atmosphere. On one side of the space were old boxy arcade machines which chimed and rang every few minutes. On the other end was a long table top counter, a few stools lining it so customers could take a break. Behind the counter despite not being an employee was a young girl.

"Ah Motoki, there you are! A few customers came in a couple minutes ago. I left their cash in the back room." Serenity announced, a hand poised on her hip with pride. Motoki was shocked by the welcome surprise. "Thanks for helping out Usagi." He gushed, giving her a quick pat on the head. "I'm gonna be in the back for a bit, holler if you need me." Motoki called out to his friends before slipping away.

"Well, there goes my coffee." Mamoru sighed, before letting out a yawn. Serenity bit her lip pensively, as she observed the man.

"Here." She muttered, passing Mamoru a small cup of black coffee on a cream colored plate.

"How did you know that I take my coffee black?" Mamoru smiled, observing the young girl inquisitively, noting her silver hair and cerulean eyes.

Serenity swept a hair away from her face before replying. "Lucky guess." Serenity chuckled, as she began preparing her own drink, grabbing a tall milkshake glass from a cupboard.

Mamoru smiled and sipped his coffee happily, the warmth seeping into his bones as he drank the dark liquid. "Thank you." He muttered, their blues eyes meeting again.

Serenity couldn't help but notice how his dark blue eyes seemed to carry a strange depth. It was as if she was starring at the Earth from a distant view. She noticed a strange sense of familiarity and comfort filling her chest, her cerulean eyes bearing only innocence.

If only she hadn't been swept away by the vast sea of thoughts that consumed her.


	3. Chapter 2: Drowning Prayer

That feeling, the feeling when you come up for air. Struggling to break the surface of water, lights disorientating your vision, like your head is inexplicably caught in a current. No matter what Serenity tried to do her head was always swimming, she was always trying to break from the surface that held her back.

Millions of years worth of memories were stored in her brain, mingling and shifting constantly, like a crowded room full of loud people jumbled together. She knew they were there but she couldn't discern what was what, the outlines she could barely grasp, the details fuzzy. It was like meeting someone for the second time, you innately recognize something, like the color of their eyes or the length of their hair but you can't remember their name or how you'd met them.

Serenity knew who she was and what her duty was, she was princess of the moon kingdom and a sailor guardian, her duty to defend against evil. Her mission was to destroy Galaxia, to destroy Chaos.

She remembered, that on Earth she was Usagi Tsukino, a bubbly clutz. By pure chance or luck she remembered Motoki, how to use a coffee machine and make milkshakes. It was however, fate that she couldn't remember her companions. She knew the other senshi were out there and her prince too but fate was always cruel to those who tried to change it.

Serenity closed her eyes and forced herself to shut down her thoughts as her head dipped into the cool water, her breathing slow and shallow as her nostrils filled with the putrid stench of hairspray and dye. "All done, sweetie." A kind old lady smiled, wrapping the girl's head with a towel, a new head of shiny gold hair hiding beneath.

Serenity sighed in relief as she peered into a hand held mirror, the familiar shade was far less likely to cause questions, which eased her nerves. She ran a hand through the loose strands of hair itching to pull them in her twin buns, but refrained due to the fragility of the freshly dyed locks.

The princess swallowed her guilt as she rose from her salon chair and paid the little old woman who'd helped her, she regretted taking money from the arcade but she had little choice in the matter, despite swearing to return it someday, she steal felt the weight of the deed.

Pacing the streets of her hometown, Serenity walked aimlessly until the sun began to set in the sky. Her search for answers had been null, she was no closer to her goal and more frightful than when she'd awoken. Weeks kept passing, her facade growing weary as time passed. She still had yet to regain her powers as a sailor senshi and Luna was nowhere to be found.

Serenity was about to head home when she heard a scream in the distance. Racing furiously towards the sound, she found a familiar sight, evil had struck again. Outside of the Crown Arcade a young woman had turned, the new foe hissed and snarled, tendrils of black smoke exuding from the scene. The new villain had grey wrinkled skin and hollowed eyes, a frightful creature of the darkness.

Serenity cursed under her breath, muttering in the words of her mother tongue. Her powers were grossly limited, being unable to transform was a problem. Regardless of that fact however, the princess knew she had to act quickly. Without her powers at full strength, Serenity opted to go for strategy. Wishing for Mercury's tactfulness she devised a limited but possibly effective plan. Serenity planned to trap the being by luring it to a deserted area, then she would try to cleanse the being.

Serenity had always naturally exuded healing powers, her body being more of a vessel than anything else. While the legendary silver crystal, greatly enhanced her powers, Serenity had innate abilities that were far stronger. The difficulty was initiating the powers. Serenity had always hypothesized that while the power resided within her being, her powers actually stemmed from elsewhere, her soul linking to what she'd come to suspect had been the Galaxy Cauldron. Her body as mortal was limited as she'd learned, her awareness of reincarnation had taught her that.

Serenity believed that if she could stay with the creature long enough she could extend her natural healing and return the young girl who'd fallen prey to chaos. So she tried to do just that, revealing herself from the pillar she'd used as cover, she caught the attention of her enemy. Dodging attacks of black flames and smoke she twirled across the street in a frenzy. As she was about to sprint away she heard the familiar shout of her beloved heroes.

"Watch out!" A certain masked figure yelled, sweeping her off her feet.

Serenity's eyes widened, "...T-Tuxedo, Mask?" She whispered, her head beginning to throb.

The dapper figure smirked as he leapt to safety. "Careful now. Don't want you to get hurt." He smiled, setting her down on a low rooftop before leaping away to battle.

Serenity's head was spinning, her thoughts scattered. She barely heard the shouts from below, with the commotion going on in her brain.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!"

Serenity let out a horrifying scream as her head erupted in pain, a bright light coming forth, a glistening golden crescent becoming visible on her head.

The guardians and Tuxedo mask, who fought below, noticed the bright light but focused on the task at hand. No concern growing over the new development, a rush of familiar calm washing over them as the light began to fade.

But as soon as the fringes of light touched the youma's flaky skin the battle was over before it had really begun, the youma cleansed by the bright light had dissipated.

The senshi turned to Tuxedo mask their eyes meeting with brief tension before the man skipped away into the faint remainders of sunset that brushed across the sky.

The senshi decidedly ran over to the spot the light had originated from, a tugging ache in their chests.

Unknowingly the three soldiers knelt on the grounds in a bow, tears dripping from their eyes as they were graced with the loving gaze of bright blue eyes.


End file.
